Fais un voeu
by Paminformatic
Summary: Après un marché plus ou moins conclu avec Klaus, Damon se réveille dans sa chambre, humain et perdu. Ce doit être un rêve, mais alors pourquoi est-ce que cela semble si réel? Et si c'est un rêve, pourquoi vouloir se réveiller alors qu'il est si beau? D/E
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde! Alors c'est une idée qui m'est venu comme ça il y a quelques jours. Pour l'instant je n'ai écrit que le prologue et je ne sais pas trop où cette fic va me mener, mais je trouvais l'idée intéressante et plausible avec la série alors je vous en fais part.**

**Mise en situation: La fic est située vers la fin de la saison 2. Elena est avec Stefan et Damon est toujours en pleine crise existencielle. C'est un peu là-dessus qu'est basée la série. C'est ma façon d'apporter un peu de bonheur à mon personnage préféré même si c'est un bonheur artificiel. Et puis avouez que ça serait trop cool si ça se passait vraiment dans la série! Sinon, ya pas grand chose à dire à part que j'espère que vous aimerez et que j'arriverai à faire une bonne histoire avec ça. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas suspendre "Une nouvelle chance". Je suis juste en train de me demander comment apporter mes idées dans la fic, mais la suite ne devrait pas tarder.**

**So, enjoy!**

**xoxo  
Pam**

**

* * *

**

**Fais un vœu**

_Par Paminformatic_

**Prologue**

En entrant dans le Mystic Grill, Damon balaya la salle du regard. L'ordure n'était pas là, du moins pas à ce qu'il sache. Aucun mec avec une tête d'ermite caché dans un coin. Frustré, il alla s'asseoir au bar et commanda un scotch. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'y colle? Pour Elena bien sûr. John disparaissait, Isobel téléphonait pour leur annoncer l'arrivée de Klaus à Mystic Falls, et c'était lui qui fonçait à la rencontre du salaud pendant que Stefan restait gentiment chez Elena avec Ric pour protéger la petite famille. Malin, ça. Très malin.

-La place est libre? Demanda un jeune homme en pointant le tabouret à côté du sien.

-Installe-toi à ta guise. Marmonna Damon, absent.

-Merci, Damon.

Pris de court, l'aîné Salvatore leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci souriait moqueusement.

-Quoi, tu croyais que je ressemblais à quoi? Un vieux fou avec une longue barbe? Ricana Klaus.

-À vrai dire si. Mais apparemment tu te conserves bien.

L'Original rigola franchement.

-Ha… soupira-t-il. Alors, Damon. On m'a dit que tu voulais me rencontrer. Pourquoi?

-Marchander.

-Et qu'as-tu de si intéressant à m'offrir?

-Celle que tu cherches depuis longtemps. Katherine Pierce.

-Ha oui! La belle Katerina. Oui, je la cherche depuis longtemps. Contre quoi me la livres-tu?

-Contre la vie d'Elena.

-Rien que ça? Rigola Klaus. J'ai entendu comment tu avais l'habitude de te prosterner aux pieds des femmes Petrova. D'abord Katerina, puis Isobel, et maintenant la dernière descendante Elena Gilbert. Tu n'en as pas assez?

-Arrête ton baratin Klaus. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-J'ai une meilleure offre. Tu me donnes Katherine et moi j'exauce ton vœu le plus cher.

-Je n'ai aucun vœu à faire. Je vis très bien avec ce que j'ai.

-Et avec ce que tu es? Tu ne peux pas me mentir Damon. Je suis un Original, je lis dans tes pensées, et je sais _pertinemment_ que tu n'es pas heureux. Tu n'as jamais voulu être un vampire. Tu aurais préféré mourir en 1864, et encore ce ne serait pas si mal d'être immortel si tu avais ce que tu veux une fois de temps en temps, mais ton frère Stefan persiste à tout te prendre. Comme la douce Elena. Celle qui fait battre ton cœur, mais dont tu ne fais pas battre le sien. C'est triste pas vrai? Et si je te disais que je peux te donner tout ça?

-Bin voyons! Marmonna Damon.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Klaus avait déjà plongé ses yeux dans les siens et souriait machiavéliquement.

-C'est ton tour, maintenant, Salvatore. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

_Vas chez le diable._

Ce fut la dernière chose que Damon se dit avant de se réveiller en sursaut dans son lit, le cœur battant la chamade et des sueurs plein de dos.

* * *

**C'est court, mais s'il vous plaît, prenez le temps de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Aussitôt ce chapitre posté, je me met à l'écriture du chapitre 1 alors si ça vous déplaît, prenez la peine de lire le premier chapitre avant de lâcher complètement. Merci!**

**À bientôt! ;)**

**Pam**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews, je suis contente que cette fic soit bien accueillie. Et je sais que le prologue était un peu précipité, même moi je n'en étais pas très satisfaite quand je l'ai terminé. En revanche le chapitre 1 fait mon bonheur alors j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous!**

**Enjoy!**

**Pam**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Cela prit un instant à Damon avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, et qu'il faisait jour. Que s'était-il passé avec Klaus? Comment était-il revenu à la pension? Que s'était-il passé cette nuit?

En passant une main tremblante sur son visage, il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il n'avait plus sa chevalière à son doigt.

_Bordel, dans quel pétrin j'me suis mis?_

C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il était en plein sous les rayons du soleil… et qu'il ne brûlait pas!

_Comment…? Alors, c'est vrai, Klaus m'a rendu humain? Non c'est impossible! Aucun vampire n'a ce pouvoir, pas même les Originaux. C'est forcément autre chose, un rêve, une illusion…_

Pourtant cela semblait tellement réel. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau et son corps produisait de la chaleur, son ouïe n'était pas aussi fine qu'à l'ordinaire, ni son odorat ou sa vue. Il semblait engourdi et étrangement… bel et bien humain.

Rêve ou pas, il devait chasser la moiteur de la sueur sur sa peau. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Avec beaucoup moins de souplesse que de ce dont il avait pris habitude, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain pour actionner le jet d'eau chaude. Alors qu'il se déshabillait, il put remarquer différentes cicatrices qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir auparavant. L'une d'entre elles, sur son flanc, paraissait étrangement récente, vieille d'un mois ou deux. Damon n'était pas expert en blessure, mais cela ressemblait à une blessure de couteau. Mais il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne se souvenait pas avoir été poignardé même une seule fois en 160 ans.

Il s'efforça de repousser l'inconfort que l'incompréhension apportait au fin fond de son esprit et de profiter de l'eau chaude qui relaxait ses muscles tendu. Lorsque l'eau commença à refroidir, il ferma le robinet et enveloppa sa taille dans la serviette qui l'attendait sur le comptoir de la salle de bain avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Après avoir enfilé une paire de boxers et un jeans propre, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode où se trouvait ses tee-shirts… et tomba sur de la lingerie fine.

_Ok, c'est bien beau, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait dans mes tiroirs?_

-Damon? L'interpella une voix familière dans son dos. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

_Elena?_

Il se retourna et tomba face à face avec la jeune Gilbert qui le regardait avec les sourcils froncés.

-Heu… hésita-t-il, pris de court.

-On a réaménagé les tiroirs il y a deux semaines. Tes tee-shirts sont suspendus dans la penderie maintenant. Avec tes chemises. Répondit-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, avant de marcher jusqu'à la penderie et de sortir son tee-shirt noir qu'il privilégiait pour le confort.

-Ha oui… c'est vrai. Marmonna-t-il évasivement en tentant d'analyser les nouveaux éléments qui s'ajoutaient au bizarre de la situation.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais debout? Demanda-t-elle. On aurait pu prendre notre douche ensemble. Sourit-elle en glissant son index le long de son torse.

Damon sentit le désir l'enflammer en même temps que la stupéfaction le faisait figer. Depuis quand est-ce que Elena Gilbert proposait à Damon Salvatore de prendre une douche avec elle?

-Tu m'as manqué hier soir. Murmura-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Embrasse-moi.

Il s'humecta les lèvres, appréhendant déjà la merveilleuse sensation de l'avoir dans ses bras, mais son cerveau eut une réaction complètement stupide et humaine. Il exprima sa confusion.

-Attend. Et Stefan t'en fais quoi? Demanda-t-il, sachant qu'il allait le regretter.

-C'est quoi le rapport avec ton frère? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

-Bah, vous… vous êtes ensemble, non?

Cette fois, Elena fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiète.

-Non, Damon. Toi et moi, on est ensemble. Stefan m'a accompagné au bal de promo, mais c'est tout.

-Ha?

Là il était réellement à côté de tout. Dans quel univers étrange avait-il été catapulté?

-Dis-moi, ça date de longtemps cette confusion? Demanda Elena en palpant son visage de sa main tiède. Ho mon dieu! Damon, tu es brûlant!

-C'est vrai? Souffla-t-il en se sentant tout d'un coup étrangement faible.

-Allonge-toi, je vais te chercher de l'aspirine. Commanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'abandonna aussitôt à la chaleur et le confort de son lit. Elena revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux cachets et un verre d'eau. Damon n'aurait jamais pensé ça de lui, mais il se sentait tellement mal qu'il sauta presque sur les cachets pour les engloutir et vida le verre d'une traite.

-Repose-toi. Chuchota Elena d'une voix douce en lui caressant les cheveux. Je vais te préparer de la soupe d'accord?

-Hm-hm… marmonna-t-il, déjà à moitié endormi.

Elena alla rabaisser les rideaux devant la fenêtre, plongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité. Puis, elle vint poser un baiser sur son front et lui murmura les mots qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'entendre sortir de sa bouche.

-Je t'aime.

Il ne voulait plus se réveiller. Que ce soit la réalité ou une illusion, il voulait y rester. Ici, il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter. L'humanité, et Elena.

Pendant ce temps, la police retrouvait un jeune homme inconscient, brûlant et le corps parcouru de spasmes dans la forêt.

-Ho mon dieu… murmura Liz Forbes en reconnaissant l'individu. Agent Weber, appelez tout de suite Stefan Salvatore. Dites-lui qu'on a retrouvé son frère.

* * *

**Alors? Reviews please!**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Ou plutôt bon matin? C'est comme vous préférez. Voilà, je me suis faite un peu attendre, mais voilà enfin le chapitre 2 de "Fais un voeu" j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bon pas de long discours ce soir, le sommeil me rattrape. Bonne lecture!**

xoxo  
Pam

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Presque deux heures plus tard, Elena se tordait les mains dans le salon. Sous les yeux éberlués de Jeremy et Bonnie, elle se leva d'un saut et se mit à faire les cent pas en se rongeant les ongles, mauvaise habitude qu'elle croyait pourtant avoir perdue. Après presque trois jours de disparition, Damon était retrouvé dans la forêt, à peine à 200 mètres de la crypte où Katherine était prisonnière. Ou plutôt, avait été prisonnière, car après une rapide course dans la forêt, Stefan avait confirmé la disparition de son double maléfique. Comment s'était-elle échappée, il n'en savait rien. Avait-elle quitté Mystic Falls, il n'en savait rien non plus. Était-ce elle qui avait attaqué Damon? Probablement. Mais que pouvait bien faire Damon proche de l'ancienne église? Seul lui pouvait répondre à cette question, mais Elena ne savait même pas ce qui lui était arrivé! Ni même dans quel état on l'avait trouvé. Elle savait juste qu'il était vivant et qu'une ambulance l'avait conduit à l'hôpital où Stefan l'avait rejoint. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il était partit, et elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir encore appelé pour donner des nouvelles.

-Elena, l'interrompit Bonnie, agaçée. Calme-toi, tu me donnes mal à la tête.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas appelé? Se plaignit-t-elle en retour.

-Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas eu de nouvelles. Tu te souviens combien de temps cela a prit avant qu'on puisse savoir comment allait Caroline après l'accident avec Tyler et Matt? Et pire, le temps que ça a prit pour qu'on puisse la voir?

-Elle a raison, Elena. Approuva Jeremy, apaisant. Cesse de te tourmenter, je suis sûr qu'il appellera aussitôt qu'il y aura du nouveau.

Comme s'il avait entendu leur conversation, le téléphone d'Elena sonna à ce moment, l'afficheur laissant lire « Stefan ». La jeune Gilbert répondit aussitôt.

-Alors? Comment il va? Il est blessé? Il est réveillé? Il se souvient de quelque chose? Débita-t-elle à vive allure.

-Wouah! Doucement, c'est pas la peine de m'attaquer. Protesta Stefan, surpris par la fougue de sa petite-amie.

-Désolée, Stefan, mais cela fait deux heures que je me ronge les ongles, je dois bientôt être arrivée aux coudes!

-Désolé, moi aussi j'étais inquiet pour lui et je voulais le voir moi-même avant de téléphoner.

-Et ton verdict?

-Il est très faible. Les médecins ont dit qu'il était en hypothermie quand il est arrivé à l'hôpital. Ils ont réussi à faire remonter sa température, mais cela ne sera suffisant que pendant un certain temps. S'il ne se nourrit pas de sang humain, sa peau redeviendra froide et le restera même s'ils l'enveloppent dans toutes les couvertures chauffantes qu'ils ont. Heureusement, la banque de sang est proche de sa chambre, je n'aurai pas trop de difficultés à subtiliser une poche ou deux par jours.

-Il est toujours inconscient?

-Oui, Elena, il…

Il y eut un temps de pause.

-Stefan? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-J'allais te dire que oui, parce qu'il ne réagit à aucun stimuli d'après le médecin, mais il vient de me prouver le contraire.

-Comment ça? Il se réveille?

-Non, Elena, il… Il sursaute à chaque fois qu'il entend ton nom.

-Pardon?

-Ton nom le fait réagir. On dirait qu'il essaie de se réveiller…

Damon se réveilla quelques heures plus tard lorsqu'il sentit qu'on secouait son épaule. En sursautant un peu, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard apaisant d'Elena.

_C'est vrai. Je suis ailleurs. Dans une réalité où Elena est amoureuse de moi et non de Stefan._

Alors qu'il reprenait ses repères, il remarqua qu'il se sentait un peu mieux. Les étourdissements et le sentiment de faiblesse étaient disparus.

-Je t'ai fait de la soupe. Fit Elena en lui tendant un bol de potage de légumes brûlant.

Il devait l'avouer, Elena ferait une très bonne infirmière en plus de bien porter le costume, elle était douée pour prendre soin des malades, et pouvait se montrer _très_ intimidante pour obtenir la coopération de ses patients. Ainsi, elle ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à ce que le bol soit vide, ensuite, elle lui donna un cachet d'aspirine et veilla à ce qu'il l'avale réellement et ne projette pas de le recracher aussitôt qu'elle lui aurait tourné le dos.

-Je me sens bien. Protesta-t-il après avoir avalé le médicament. C'est pas la peine de gaspiller les médocs avec un mec qui n'en a pas besoin.

-Tu te sens bien _grâce_ aux médocs. Si t'arrêtes de les prendre, tu risques de rechuter. D'ailleurs tu as encore de la fièvre. Ajouta-t-elle pour clore la discussion avant de se lever pour rapporter le bol dans la cuisine.

-Ho, mais moi je connais un meilleur moyen beaucoup plus amusant de faire tomber la fièvre. Sourit-il narquoisement en l'arrêtant et elle la tirant avec lui sur le lit. J'appelle ça le corps-à-corps. Chantonna-t-il à son oreille avant d'embrasser le coin de sa mâchoire.

-Damon! protesta-t-elle en riant. Tu es sensé te reposer!

-C'est bien plus amusant de se reposer à deux, idéalement nus dans un lit. Susurra-t-il alors que ses lèvres traçaient un chemin de baisers brûlants dans son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule.

-Mmm… T'es horrible de me faire ça quand je suis supposée me préparer pour aller en cours.

-Tu m'abandonnes! Accusa-t-il, outré. Alors que je suis si malade!

-Tu ne viens pas de dire que tu allais bien?

-Je peux être très mal en point si ça te garde près de moi. Rigola-t-il. Allez, sèche tes cours, reste avec moi. Supplia-t-il en mordillant un point dans son cou.

-Je ne peux pas, mon cœur. C'est mon exam de biologie cellulaire cette aprèm. Tu sais que je ne peux pas me permettre de le manquer. Expliqua-t-elle avec regret avant de s'extirper de son étreinte.

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais si mon état empire? Tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

-Jeremy reviendra du lycée d'ici quelques heures. Essaie de tenir jusque-là.

Jeremy? Quoi, il vivait avec eux?

-Ton frérot me déteste, pourquoi il s'occuperait de moi?

-Mon frérot _prétend_ te détester, et c'est seulement parce que tu représentes l'autorité dans la maison. En réalité, tu sais très bien qu'il t'adore autant que tu l'adores.

-Ha vraiment?

-Oui, vraiment.

Il crût bon d'utiliser la tactique _« tais-toi et observe »_ à partir de maintenant.

_Je suis dans un monde complètement différent de celui dans lequel je vivais avant. Rien ne doit plus m'étonner, tout peut arriver._

-Elena? L'interpella-t-il quand elle fut sur le pas de la porte.

-Oui?

-Je t'aime. Reviens-moi vite.

Il n'avait jamais pu lui exprimer ses sentiments en toute liberté. Maintenant qu'il le pouvait et qu'il était sûr qu'elle les lui rendait, l'expérience lui faisait un bien fou.

-Je vais juste en cours, Damon. Je serai revenue pour dîner.  
-Je sais, mais j'ai envie de profiter de chaque instant passé avec toi.

-C'est une nouvelle philosophie?  
-Non, c'est juste que… j'ai l'impression que je dois saisir la chance que j'ai d'être avec toi. La vie est si courte.

-C'est vrai. On pourrait faire quelque chose ensemble ce week-end? Comme partir en virée ou juste squatter une chambre de motel en dehors de la ville pour boire du bon vin et faire l'amour?

-Tes idées me plaisent, princesse. On en reparle ce soir?

-Ok, repose-toi bien, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

**À suivre... alors vous aimez? Un petite reviews please? En passant, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, je les lis attentivement et elles me vont droit au coeur, n'arrêtez pas!**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà, suite au commentaire très pertinent de l'une de mes lectrices, je crois que je vous dois quelques explications.**

**Premièrement, comment Damon peut être en hypothermie? Voilà, il n'est _pas_ en hypothermie. C'est seulement le diagnostic que les médecins ont donné parce que, comme cela fait deux jours qu'il n'a pas bu de sang humain, sa peau est devenue très froide. Dans la saison 1, Stefan explique à Vicki que la caféine aide à réchauffer leur peau pour l'empêcher d'être trop froide. J'ai déduis que cela ne s'appliquait qu'à lui parce qu'il ne buvait pas de sang humain. Un peu plus clair?**

**Ensuite, comment ce fait-il que Stefan n'ai pas peur de laisser Damon être soigné à l'hôpital? Premièrement, essayer de convaincre les médecins qu'un mec inconscient serait mieux traité à domicile par son petit frère de 17 ans, bonne chance! Ensuite, tant que Stefan nourrit Damon de sang, son coeur bat. D'ailleurs, Katherine le dit lorsqu'elle est dans la tombe avec Stefan dans la saison 2, et c'est également spécifié dans les livres, le coeur d'un vampire bat encore après sa transformation. Le sang qu'il absorbe l'aide à battre, je suppose alors, voilà pourquoi, grâce au sang, Damon a l'air d'un patient comme les autres, humain et très normal.**

**Ça y est, c'est expliqué. Maintenant, place au prochain chapitre qui apporte une dose de Delena dans les deux univers. Enjoy!**

**xoxo  
Pam**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsqu'Elena arriva à l'hôpital, Stefan s'excusa un instant pour aller chercher du sang à Damon. La jeune fille s'assit un instant pour l'attendre et en profita pour observer son beau-frère. Beau-frère… cela faisait bizarre de désigner Damon par ce nom-là, même si c'était la vérité. Pour Elena, l'idée du beau-frère qu'elle s'était toujours faite n'était certainement pas la description de Damon. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginé son beau frère aussi arrogant, cruel, narcissique, méchant et psychopathe. Mais elle devait être juste, elle avait eu l'occasion de voir du bon dans Damon ces derniers temps. Elle avait vu à quel point, quand il le voulait, il pouvait être tendre, gentil, doux, protecteur et amusant. Dans ces moments-là, elle se disait qu'elle ne voudrait échanger Damon pour personne d'autre. Il était sa propre définition du beau-frère, et elle l'aimait comme ça. Aimer? Oui, mais pas dans le sens qu'il aurait voulu. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Stefan et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait loin de Damon, même quand Stefan était là, elle ressentait un manque. Elle avait besoin, sans toujours le vouloir, de la présence de Damon auprès d'elle. Stefan et Damon était différents, mais pourtant, ils se complétaient à merveille.

-C'est bon, j'ai le sang. Souffla Stefan en revenant dans la chambre.

Elena, tirée de ses pensées, acquiesça et lui laissa sa chaise près du lit pour qu'il puisse nourrir son frère. Stefan perça la poche de sang avec un tube et approcha la paille improvisée de la bouche de Damon. Lorsqu'elle fut entre ses lèvres, il pressa le sac entre ses doigts pour faire couler le liquide dans la gorge de son aîné. Contre toute attente, Damon réagit violemment et toussa en recrachant le sang.

-Non! Non, avale! S'alarma Stefan en remettant de force le tube dans sa bouche alors que Damon gémissait et tentait faiblement de le repousser en tournant la tête.

-Laisse-moi faire Stefan. Intervint Elena en tendant la main.

Son petit-ami la regarda un instant, surpris, puis finit par déposer le repas de son frère entre ses mains. Elena prit d'abord place sur la chaise à la place de Stefan, mais décida finalement de grimper sur le lit à côté de Damon.

-Damon, c'est Elena. Murmura-t-elle proche de son oreille. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais si oui, il faut que tu me fasses confiance et que tu boives le sang qu'on te donne. Tu en as besoin pour survivre, tu comprends?

Son visage se crispa un instant, mais Elena prit cela comme une affirmation. Gentiment, elle approcha la paille des lèvres de son ami qui n'opposa aucune résistance et commença à boire de lui-même. Elena sentit son cœur se tordre de joie et se souvint de la présence de Stefan dans la pièce. Un peu gênée, elle se tourna vers son petit-ami et lui sourit.

-J'aurais dû y penser. Souffla Stefan, avec un regard concentré. S'il réagit à ton nom, il est normal qu'il soit plus enclin à coopérer quand c'est toi qui lui demande.

Il tentait de garder sa jalousie sous contrôle, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur à la vue d'Elena qui murmurait à l'oreille de son frère, assise à ses côtés et qui le regardait avec un regard maternel et protecteur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu à part quand elle s'adressait à Jeremy. Il ne savait pas encore s'il devait prendre ça pour une menace ou pas...

Damon décida de se lever quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir. Il avait quand même dormi un sacré bout de temps!

Alors qu'il descendait dans le salon, il vit Jeremy qui était assis sur le canapé, à jouer à un jeu vidéo sur une télé qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir achetée, évidemment.

-J'ai fait mes devoirs pendant que tu dormais. Lâcha platement Jeremy sans lever les yeux vers lui.

-Ok…

_M'en fous…_

Après tout, en vérité, il n'était pas _si_ attaché au gamin et ne se souciait pas de son éducation…

_Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens mal de penser ça?_

-Tu n'as pas d'examen bientôt? S'entendit-il demander, sans savoir d'où sortait la question.

-J'étudierais demain.  
-Non, tout de suite. Répondit de nouveau son instinct paternel dont il ne se savait pas possesseur.

Jeremy grogna et ferma son jeu vidéo avant de monter les escaliers vers sa chambre dont il claqua la porte.

_Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, là tout de suite? Depuis quand je suis sensé m'occuper du gamin? Depuis quand est-ce que ça ne me _dérange pas_ de m'occuper du gamin? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?_

Comme un automate, il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et se prépara un sandwich, son estomac criant famine. Cela lui faisait bizarre de ne pas avoir soif de sang, et de manger normalement, comme un mec normal.

_Parce que je suis normal maintenant. Par je ne sais quel miracle, je suis normal, humain et… heureux? Oui, je crois que c'est ça. Je n'ai pas envie de tuer, de frapper ni de faire du mal, je dois être heureux, non?_

Après avoir mangé son casse-croûte, il alla s'installer dans la bibliothèque avec un bon livre. Son goût pour la lecture, au moins, n'avait pas disparu. Vers 18h, Elena revint de l'école et il l'aida à préparer le dîner.

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté. Souligna Elena après un instant de silence.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il, confus.

-Je t'avais dit de te reposer. À la place, tu t'es baladé dans la maison.

-J'étais bien habillé. Regarde, je porte un pull. Se justifia-t-il.

-Et tu es pied-nu sur le plancher froid. Bravo.

Il se tourna vers elle, amusé. Elle lui tournait le dos, trop occupée à couper le pain croûté pour le regarder, mais il savait qu'elle était contrariée.

-Allons, tu vas pas me faire la tête? Susurra-t-il en abandonnant la sauce un instant pour enrouler ses bras autour d'elle.

-La sauce, Damon. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre, indifférente.

-Princesse, je me sens bien. Je n'avais pas besoin de sommeil supplémentaire, j'ai dormi pratiquement toute la journée.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il glissa ses mains sous son haut pour caresser son ventre plat.

-J'ai rêvé à toi, cet après-midi. Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu veux que je te raconte? Tu étais allongée sur le lit, et j'avais la tête entre tes jambes. Là, tu…

-Arrête! On ne parle pas de sexe dans la cuisine.

-Mais on est seuls!

-C'est pas le moment. On prépare le dîner alors, vas surveiller la sauce et faire cuire les pâtes.

-J'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres. C'est tellement sexy. Ne put-il s'empêcher de la taquiner.

-Damon… l'avertit-elle.

-Ok. Sauce, pâtes. J'ai pigé.

Une fois la nourriture sur la table, Elena appela Jeremy et ils mangèrent en discutant. Damon ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa copine en songeant à toutes les choses qu'il avait envie de lui faire. Si seulement son idiot de frangin ne vivait pas avec eux… les nombreuses pièces de la maison auraient été témoins de leurs excès de dévergondage.

-J'ai fini. Déclara Jeremy en prenant son assiette vide. Si vous me cherchez, je suis au Grill.

-Ok. Amuses-toi bien. Sourit Elena.

_C'est ma chance._

Une fois que Jeremy eut refermé la porte d'entrée, Elena se leva pour faire la vaisselle.

-Cette grande maison vide est pas mal silencieuse, non? Commença-t-il en arquant les sourcils. On pourrait mettre un peu d'animation, non?

-Mettre un peu d'animation? Tu veux dire faire l'amour? Pas question de faire l'amour en dehors de notre chambre à coucher, Damon. On n'est pas si en manque que ça, non?

_Parle pour toi, ma belle. Depuis ce matin que je rêve de te sauter dessus._

-Bien sûr que non, mais… sortir de la routine, le danger d'être surpris, ça t'excite pas?

-Pas vraiment non.

_Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu dans cette réalité? Elle est tellement… coincée!_

-Pourtant, c'est toi qui m'a proposé de prendre une douche ensemble ce matin.

-C'était pour rire… et puis de toute façon, notre salle de bain est dans nos appartements. C'est comme si c'était dans notre chambre.

-Alors, allons-y.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu ne m'as jamais demandé des trucs comme ça!

Il soupira. S'il continuait comme ça, elle serait vraiment en rogne et il risquait de se faire bouder pendant plusieurs jours.

-Rien. C'est juste que je t'aime, et j'ai envie de te faire plaisir, c'est tout. Si tu y tiens vraiment, on n'a qu'à monter dans notre chambre et faire l'amour dans notre lit comme de bons parents responsables qui se cachent de leurs enfants.

-Arrêtes, je ne te dis pas que ça ne me tente pas, ça me met juste… mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu sais pourquoi, je suis pas encore rendue à ce stade, c'est tout nouveau pour moi, j'ai pas autant d'expérience que toi.

_Comment ça, pas autant d'expérience? Alors… j'aurais été le premier? J'ai dépucelée Elena Gilbert? La classe!_

C'était compréhensible. S'il lui avait enlevé la vertu il n'y a pas longtemps, elle devait encore être nerveuse à l'idée d'avoir du sexe. Et lui qui la poussait comme un obsédé! Quel crétin!

-Désolé, mon ange, je… J'y pensais plus.

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive, et il se dit qu'il avait une chance folle de l'avoir. Il s'approcha et la serra contre lui en embrassant sa tempe.

-On va y aller à ton rythme, ok? Parce que je t'aime, et je veux que tu y prennes goût par toi-même.

-Merci, mais… j'ai envie de toi, Damon. Seulement, j'ai peur de passer pour une obsédée ou une fille facile, tu comprends?

-Parfaitement. Mais on n'est plus dans les années cinquante, mon amour. Le sexe n'est plus considéré comme un péché, et c'est normal d'en avoir envie. C'est dans la nature humaine.

-Je sais. Ce soir, on… on pourrait le faire.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant? Jeremy n'est pas à la maison, on est seuls et on a plus de temps pour te mettre à l'aise.

Elle rougit. Apparemment, ils ne faisaient pas l'amour souvent et probablement que ce n'était pas la grande affaire quand ils le faisaient. Genre, lui au-dessus et elle en-dessous.

_J'suis même prêt à parier que j'ai été trop con pour lui donner un orgasme digne de ce nom. Bon sang, j'm'appelle Stefan dans cette réalité ou quoi?_

-Je vais faire la vaisselle. Décida-t-il. Pendant ce temps, vas prendre un bon bain, relaxe, mets-toi à l'aise. On va commencer doucement, n'ais pas peur. Ok?

-Ok.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement et monta les escaliers à la hâte.

_Pauvre chérie, je l'ai vraiment traumatisée la première fois! J'espère pouvoir la rassurer…_

En même temps, il trépignait d'impatience. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de pouvoir lui faire l'amour, ce jour était enfin arrivé!

En se retenant de siffloter, il continua à faire la vaisselle et prépara son plan de match pour mettre sa copine à l'aise et lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible.

* * *

Alors? Vous avez hâte au chapitre 4? (:P)


End file.
